Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{p - 11}{3p} + \dfrac{5p - 1}{3p}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{p - 11 + 5p - 1}{3p}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{6p - 12}{3p}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $z = \dfrac{2p - 4}{p}$